


Two Of A Kind

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [33]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Gentleness, Help, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemon Day Care, Pokephilia, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: He finds them in the garden, tightly wrapped together.
Relationships: Milokaross | Milotic/Jalorda | Serperior
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Kudos: 40





	Two Of A Kind

Summer Days, the Pokemon daycare of Paul Summer, was never really empty. Although smaller than the better-known daycares along the main roads of the country, people knew that Paul was very good at his job and took great care of their Pokemon, which was why most days, the rustic stable and the spacious, lushly planted pen on the property were abuzz with activity. It was feeding time, and Paul, the owner, was busy with filling bowls and troughs as a diverse crowd of Pokemon were swarming around him, trying to get his attention so that he might feed them a bit faster.

"There's enough for everyone, guys," Paul laughed. It was a burst of loud, full-belly laughter that fit the tall man. He was well over forty, his thick brown hair cropped short and his skin sun-tanned. He had the kind of build of a man that had once been purely muscular, with broad shoulders and beefy arms, but had since eaten a few meals too hearty, adding a comfortable layer of fat over his still considerable strength. He could've been intimidating if it wasn't for his bright, genuine smile and deep-blue eyes. One only had to watch once how gentle he was with his charges to know that he was a good guy and could be trusted to look after their Pokemon.

It took some time before every Pokemon around him was contently chomping on their food. There were still two bowls left, however, and it didn't take Paul very long to identify the two missing Pokemon. Looking around, he couldn't spot them at their favourite places, so he first went into the cosy stable and then into his own adjacent house.

He found them in his vegetable garden behind the rhubarb, tightly wrapped together and nuzzling each other.

"Oh my," Paul said as he watched Otis, the handsome Serperior from Mr Bridgam, rut against Salem, the sweet Milotic from young Miss Sandra. Both had been brought in only a couple of days ago and had hit it off right from the start. This, however, was quite a new development - both male Pokemon were clearly aroused as they writhed on the ground, long and elegant bodies rocking together in search of much-needed friction. Paul's eyes roamed over their entwined tails - there he spotted both Pokemon's cocks sliding against each other, hard and needy without any proper way of release. Again and again, they slipped off each other, either because of Otis' double cock getting into his own way or because of Salem's smooth and slimy shaft slipping off.

 _Poor guys_ , Paul thought with a sigh and stepped closer. They'd clearly escaped the pen to try this out, without getting any good results in. The vegetable garden was normally off-limits for his charges, but Paul couldn't feel anything else but sympathy for those two. They were just trying so hard.

When he came closer, both Salem and Otis stopped their frustrated wriggling and looked up. Paul had to chuckle at their expressions - they clearly didn't think they'd get caught here. "Don't mind me," he said soothingly and crouched down next to them. One warm hand stroked over Otis' tail, making the Serperior relax a bit. Salem was more trusting, already crooning at Paul in a greeting. "And I don't want to disturb you. I might have an idea of how to do this better, though." He winked at the two as they perked up. Otis was still a bit unsure, but Milotic brought his pretty head up and butted it gently against Paul's forehead.

Laughing, Paul petted Milotic's head before making eye contact with Otis. The Serperior hesitated before repeating the trusting gesture, which earned him a soft scratch under his chin. It helped him relax even further and now both were watching him keenly, their attention mostly on Paul.

"Let's see, then," Paul said with a smile and inspected the situation a bit more closely. He'd a lot of experience with mating Pokemon - not just for breeding, but also for the pure fun of it. Pokemon were surprisingly blasé about gender when it came to sex, which every daycare owner should know. Some tried to keep them from it, but Paul wasn't one of those.

Salem was a typical Milotic specimen, which meant that he was _huge_. From a slit right where his colouring changed from a beautiful pale peach to a bright blue and magenta, a gorgeous cock had emerged. The tip thinned out to a point, but the shaft and base were both bulbous and girthy. As usual to his species, Salem's cock was already covered with a natural lube, glistening in the sun and slippery to the touch. Otis was quite different - as a Serperior, he possessed two very exotic cocks, each of them ending with a double cockhead. His slit opened up more because of this, and between the two very _movable_ cocks, where the flesh was soft and white-coloured, sat his cloaca.

With slow, careful movements, Paul let two of his fingers slid over Salem's cock until they were coated with the translucent lube. Salem keened at the touch but held still, watching him closely. Otis hissed a bit when Paul let his slick fingers glide between his cocks, only to writhe a bit when he started to massage the slightly gaping, twitchy hole.

"Shhh," Paul made, one thick finger slipping easily into the Serperior's opening. He turned it a bit before adding the second, knowing that Otis could take a lot more. "See that, Salem? It looks small, but I promise you'll fit right in. Doesn't it feel good, Otis? Imagine Salem doing this." Paul kept his voice low and calm as he thrust his fingers rhythmically into Otis' twitching hole. The Serperior shuddered and wrapped tighter around Milotic, nuzzling his head against Salem's. Chuckling, Paul pulled his fingers out and watched as the two tangled together. It took them a bit before Salem finally lined up properly.

"I'll leave you to it, then," Paul said and stood up just as Salem tentatively pushed his cock into Otis. By the time he'd crossed the garden, however, both had lost their hesitance and were eagerly writhing and rocking against each other, clearly enjoying how Salem's fat cock was thrusting in and out of Otis' stretched hole, his own cocks wrapped up around Salem's. The lustful sounds had Paul smiling as he took a seat on the little porch - he could still see them as they made love to each other, Salem keening and Otis hissing as their moves grew faster and more frantic in their need for release.

His own cock felt heavy between his legs - a pleasant state of arousal, just shy from being half-hard. Rubbing the remains of Salem's cocklube between his fingers Paul waited for them to finish up, which happened minutes later with a delighted cry of Salem, quickly followed by Otis, who's cockheads spurted out his more liquid cum all over Salem's pretty scales.

Only then he called for them, shooing them out of his private garden and towards the pen where their meal was still waiting. He didn't check how they managed to get in, however - both were scheduled to stay for a week longer. And if they felt better with a bit of privacy, he was happy enough to provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests/Prompts are appreciated. I take the liberty to deny requests that aren't my cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
